Ties that bind
by JadeVega
Summary: Jori AU-She thought she had gone far already, but rather her mind was fooling her. She had only took a step all those while, and now she was doomed. "I was not supposed to die this way." she said, as she was pulled down and the last thing she remembered was sharp canines sinking into her neck and drawing blood.
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is a jori story. I was reading for a test and it popped out of nowhere and I had to write it down. I don't know if the thing about the blood at the ending is disturbing, but proceed with caution. Contains JORI and maybe other pairing. So if you don't like jori then sadly this story is not for you. Anyway read on I hope that you all like it.

Disclaimer; I don't own victorious, just this story.

.

"Damn that stupid car!" the Latina cursed out loud, kicking whatever she found in her way as she walked down the dark and lonely street. It was oddly quiet and creepy like it always had been. Why was she even passing through here when she knew something bad could happen? Yes, something bad always happen. Daily, people go missing around here and dead bodies are always found stashed somewhere. She had even heard the tales of people who survived walking through this path and they always talked of terrifying monsters; sure supernatural beings don't exist but there have always been stories about them. She never knew if this stories where written by ancient people who just liked telling scary stories. But this stories passed down to them anyway. Sure those people who passed through this path might have been hallucinating, but reading what they had to say on the newspaper truly was terrifying. But she decided to pick this path anyway.

She shoved her hands deep in her pockets, trying to keep them from get to cold as she continued to walk down the street. "Damn that car!" she had cursed for the second time again. It had to develop fault right in the middle of this creepy place. She tried calling for help, but when she told them where her car was, they hanged up on her. She was happy though ; so far so good, all have been going all to well. She haven't met one single soul lurking around 'yet' she had wondered why though because it was always noisy out here. But it didn't matter. She continued, praying to reach the end of the street without drawing any attention to herself. But all hopes where thrown right into the gutter when she heard someone whistle behind her. She dared not turn back to look at who it was, but her curiosity had the best of her as she tilted her head to the side, but found nobody. Just dry leaves blown around by the cold wind, which made it more creepy than she had ever imagined. She quickly reached out to the right side of her pocket, drawing out the pepper spray she had bought, just in case of emergency. Since she didn't find no one, she turned around and began to walk again, but this time increasing her speed.

She clutched at her jacket lightly and held on to the spray more tightly when she heard footsteps behind her, but paid no mind to it as she began to run for her dear life. Of course she had to be strong headed and take a shortcut, when she should've taken the much longer route and save her life. Her curiosity got the best of her again as she turned around to see who was after her but found nobody. She turned to run again, but this time she ran straight into a concrete wall in front of her.

"Shit." she cursed, she didn't see that one coming but it did anyway. She groaned out loud as her body fell on the floor and everything began to spin around her. "Damn that stupid car, Damn my stupid imaginations and damn my stupid self for running into this wall." she cursed again, bringing her hand to rub the spot on her forehead that had collided with the wall, knowing fully well that it will and surely swell if she ever got out of this hell hole. She quickly stood up to her feet, swerving lightly as she tried to keep he balance. Closing her eyes for a second and drawing in much needed air to calm her, she sighed deeply touching the lump again. If she should ever get out of here, she swore and promised that she would never take shortcuts until the day she left this world. When she opened her eyes again, she saw something, but it quickly disappeared into thin air like on the movies. She could've sworn that what she saw looked like a man and it had red eyes. It must've been her imagination, but it did look real to her. She was about to begin her running again, but something stopped her. The voice was weak and husky as it kept repeating the words 'help me' randomly. She was going to ignore, she had to ignore it, but it kept on calling 'help me, help me' so she gave in. Of course she had to give in; she was goody little miss two shoes and always liked to help out even when she was in danger.

She let the sound lead the the way and when she got a lot closer, she found out who was looking for help and it was a man lying on the the floor, she could not see much because the place was dark, except from the moonlight. She moved further towards him as she felt her heart like it was going to fall out of her chest when she saw a wooden stake driven right into his chest, where his heart was as he lay there in the pool of his own blood. She had never seen much blood all her life and it made her weary, when a wave of nausea hit her; she could puke any moment from now, but she kept it all bottled in. When she was a close enough, she bent down, taking a closer look at the older man. His eyes where deep shades of red like she saw a moment ago, but this time it was much redder, with streaks of bright gold colors around his Red eyeball, circling it like a ring. His whole face was covered with thick, but tiny swollen lines of veins that seemed to be reacting to something; because they kept on moving and vibrating. She had never seen anything like it before, which was the more reason why she was frozen in place. But when she was out of her shocked state, she began to find words.

"oh my God Sir, are you alright?" she asked, using her hand to wipe the blood mixed with what looked like silver off his face, as he choked on his own blood inside his mouth, while some made their way out of his mouth. She raised his head, placing it carefully on her lap. She took a closer look at the wooden stick in his chest; it was so deep into his body and there was no way she could pull it out without killing him, but she had to put pressure on the wound if not he would bleed to death. She wondered what kind of deals he had involved himself in that could result to such inhuman brutality. Though the man never did look normal. She seemed to be brought back to reality when she heard him say the word help one more time. She was going to but it's so scary out there and how would she carry a bulky man like himself out of this place. And then she remembered she had a phone.

"you're dying, we have to get you to a hospital." she said, removing her phone from her pocket to call for an ambulance, or the police, anything she could get her hands on; 'cause right now, it doesn't matter who comes to their rescue.

"N-no..." he choked out, coughing out blood. "d-don't." he said once more. Why would someone not want help when they are dying?

"Why?" she finally asked, but he didn't reply. Instead he took the phone from her and with one squeeze, only the crushed remains was left to crumble on the dirty floor. "Why did you do that?" she asked shocked. It was their only hope of getting help, and now it was scattered around. "you are dying Mister and you need help." she said, trying to reason with him. She watched him close his eyes for a minute and then opened them again. This time, his eyes where normal shades of blue-green that she found amazing.

"You're a good person." he told her, taking his bloody hand to to cover her shaking ones as he gently patted it comfortably. "That is why you need to run..." he said, and she got confused. "... Run-" he cried out this time. Shortly after, his body began to convulsed and shake violently. She quickly stood up watching for any sign, anything that say he was going to be okay. "run." he finally said in a soft voice an then, his body movement stopped. And within seconds, he eyes opened. They were back to their blood red color, only this time, it was cold. She had to run, in fact she had started to run. Her mind, her body and soul screamed for her to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She thought she had gone far already, but rather her mind was fooling her. She had only took a step all those while, and now she was doomed. "I was not supposed to die this way." she said, as she was pulled down and the last thing she remembered was sharp canines sinking into her neck and drawing blood.

But she was wrong, he never drew blood, instead he released something into her blood stream, Something dark. With the last strength he had, he used to drop her lifeless body on the ground. He cried out in pain once more when the stake in his heart and silver in his blood began to take a toll on him. He mumbled out some ancient language and looked up in the sky, watching the moon turn blood red.

"I never wanted this to happen, you've a good soul. I hate to bring this burden upon you, but I've no choice." he said, looking at her. He removed a pocket knife from his pocket, while he opened his palm and sliced the knife through it, drawing a long cut and letting out blood. This time, his blood was not the normal crimson red, rather it was dark and black, with no coloring apart from its darkness. He dropped the knife on the floor and proceeded to use his good hand to open up her mouth.

"You would avenge me." he had said, squeezing his hand into a ball shape and letting the thick liquid drop inside her mouth.

"let my memories guide you and when you find them, kill them all." he said, as the black liquid continued to drop.

"You're powerful than you can ever imagine, use it to make them suffer."

"Lastly, I've a daughter, I've protected her all my life, I promised I would never leave her, but I'm am. Find her and keep her safe. It is your curse to keep her safe." he let out, letting the last drop in her mouth. He would die anytime from now, he knew it. But it was okay, he thought, she will avenge me and she will keep my princess safe. He pulled out a chain out of his pocket; it was a gift his daughter gave to him on his birthday, and he could never ask for more. He had never let it out of his sight since she gave it to him because he thought of it as a bond that will always keep them together. He looked at it one last time but this time, he placed a kiss on it. Not only because, he would never see it again, but also because, someone had to have it to keep his daughter safe. He groaned when the pain was becoming to severe and pushing the chain in her jeans pocket, he collapsed on the floor beside the girl.

"it'll help y-find..." he tried to say, but choked on his last words. But this time was the last. He died and he was finally happy even though he would soon be dining with the devil. Even as he soul wondered to the underworld, to him he was saved, saved from the curse. Only that this time someone else was going to bear it.

.

.

So did you like it? Please tell me if you do and if you want to read more, by reviewing and following. If you do like it then the next chapter would be up soon. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.. I don't own the show, only mistakes which I'm truly sorry for if you find any.

.

.

Chapter 1

The next time she woke up, all her senses where heightened. She groaned, as different types of smells hit her. It was like she was new born with way to much heightened sense of smell and hearing. When she opened her eyes for the first time, she cringed a little, bringing her arms up to shield the light from her eyes.

"Oh you're finally awake." someone said beside her. She looked around the the oddly white room, knowing she didn't need anyone to tell her before she knew that she was in the hospital. She turned to look at where the voice of was coming from, and found out that it was a nurse. She wondered how she got where she was now, but the only memories she got where in bits and flashes. she knew that she left work late, but right after she left that building, the rest of her memories where hazy.

She had remembered walking, blood, a car and maybe a man. But it all didn't make sense to her at all; nor why she was outside in the middle of the night. She was about to ask the lady what had happened to her, but trying to speak only reminded her of her thirst for liquid and how her throat seemed to burn for water, or anything liquid; she just needed to drink something and she needed it fast. Since she couldn't speak but only groan, she looked up at the lady and when she got the attention she wanted, she slowly pointed at her throat to tell the nurse that she is was extremely thirty.

"Are you thirsty?" the lady asked and she simply nodded her head, while the lady got the hint and picked up the bottle of water from the side table. She proceeded to open it up and fed it to the half latina to drink. She drank and gulped down the liquid greedily to quench her thirst, in fact she drank it all; but the thirst did not go away. Instead this time it intensified with every swallow she had "should I get another?" the lady politely asked her again when she noticed the half latina wasn't satisfied. And she is nodded thinking another bottle might help. "I'll go get the doctor and another bottle of water. Just give me a minute." She said, jotting something down in the pad on her hand before leaving.

After the nurse left, she carefully sat up, trying to ignore the burning in her throat, the ache all over her body, the loud noise and smell around her. It was like someone decided to surround her with big stereos in its highest volume, and she was going crazy just hearing every footstep in the building, every groan and moan, every machine sounds in its deafening sounds.

She groaned; one of pain than of irritation. She wanted it all to stop, but instead it was coupled with the stupid hospital smell. All the drugs and whatever they could find in a hospital. She managed to tune everything down and was about to lie down again, but briefly caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stood up from the bed and carefully walked to the mirror, like she was counting every step, while praying for her legs not to give up on her as it was wobbly, like a kid trying to take her first steps.

She came to a stop at the front of the mirror taking a good look at her skin. It had turned pale, her hair was now longer than it was before, her whole body and bone structure was more defined and structured and her eyes; they looked more sharper. Few inches where added to her height and her lips where thicker with a tint of red. She continued to look at herself, as her eyes seemed to have traces of red in them; which began to cover large areas within seconds. She stared at herself in horror, her mouth slightly agape. Immediately her mouth was open, she saw her canines begin to elongate right in front of her. It grew longer and sharper because the minute it came in contact with her lips, it slashed right through. She groaned a little, using her pointer finger to clean the blood of her lips and surprisingly licked it up right after, and it was by far the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. Just the thought of what she did got her horrified and afraid.

"What is happening?" she asked herself, backing away from the mirror.

"Why did you get up, you should be resting." she heard the familiar voice of the lady she met earlier on. She quickly turned around to face her as the thirst was back again. She stared at the lady; she watched every wave of emotions the nurse had, she heard every heart beat and every blood that pumped into her veins and how it flowed right inside her. Her heart beat seemed to increase at a not so normal pace as she said something about 'eyes', but it didn't matter to the latina what she said, because she was hungry. She was sick, crazy and she knew it; because somehow the woman looked appetizing to her, she was like an oasis in the middle of a desert, that was found by someone who had nothing to drink for weeks. And she just had to have a taste of that sinfully appetizing meal, no matter the cost. She unconsciously swiped her tongue over her dried lips and then over her razor sharp teeth.

She didn't know what happened, or how it happened, but she is felt something go limp in her arms. She noticed that the thirst was reduced, but not gone and she felt much stronger than she was when she woke up. This time a small boost of strength, agility and something else was bursting through her vein. By the time she opened her eyes to see what she was holding, she was shocked and scared to the bone. She quickly detached her mouth from where it was situated in the lady's neck and looked at the face of the nurse who was helping her earlier on.

"No no no, miss? Are you okay?" she asked panicky, dropping the body on the floor, as she knelt down next to her. "Please, wake up." she said again, this time placing her ear on the lady's chest to search for a heartbeat, or pulse or anything, but nothing came up. Then she realized that she was truly sick; she sucked the woman dry, she killed someone for the first time in her life and the feeling wasn't nice, it was horrible.

She spent several minutes, trying to get the nurse to wake up, but she never did. "I'm crazy." she finally admitted to herself. Because only a crazy person would kill another by sucking their blood. "I just killed a person." she said again as she moved further from the body until she was cuddled up to the far end wall of the room. She moved her knees up in a bent position and wrapped her arms around it, drawing it closer to her body as she continued to cry with her face buried in between her legs. She wondered if the woman had family; a husband or children? How would she live, knowing that the children had no mother, or the husband had no wife? She continued to cry, her body giving off a slight vibration at each tears that rolled out of her eyes.

Then suddenly, she stopped crying and took a sniff of the air, scenting something that made her thirsty once more. And she knew that she just had to have a taste "no, no." she mumbled, trying to disagree with her mind and make the feeling go away, as she battled with her mind for control.

Her mind was telling her to drink until she was full and she was telling herself to ignore and control her urge, but the urge to feed was starting to over power her senses. She tried to block the smell and the blood she could hear flowing through the unknown persons body, but she couldn't stop it like she wanted to. She raised her head up to look at who her next victim was and saw that it was another woman, but this one was a doctor. She stared at the woman who looked at her a few seconds before moving her gaze to the body on the floor.

"I swear I didn't mean to kill her, I don't know what came over me." she pleaded, while the doctor closed the door and walked over to where the lifeless body laid. She bent down, looking at the holes on the neck of the nurse, examining it before looking back at the latina, still not saying a word.

"I understand if you want to turn me in to security." the latina said once more as she stood up. The pain in her throat grew intense; her throat was on fire and it needed to be quenched. Her canines began to grow and her eyes began to turn red once more, as she groaned a little, to show that she was hungry. "Something is wrong with me, that is why you need to run." she told the doctor who stood up, but made no interest to run. Instead she folded her arms around her chest.

"Try to control yourself." the lady finally said as the half latina continued to to walk towards her in a predatory manner. She could hear the heart beat of the doctor and it was perfectly fine; beating at a normal and calm pace.

She didn't like that, the crazy side of her wanted the doctor to be scared, afraid and restless– because that was the only way she would enjoy her meal. The closer she got to the lady, the closer she lost herself to the hunger, the closer she lost her sanity, and surprisingly the more the lady's heartbeat continued to remain steady.

"Why aren't you afraid?" she asked coming to a stop in front of the lady.

"Who told you that I'm not afraid?" the doctor asked.

"Your heartbeat..." she trailed off as she began to loose all the control she had left and her eyes where finally in its red color. She quickly attacked the doctor but she didn't succeed. The doctor quickly and skillfully moved to the side, sending the raging latina to the ground with a hit on the neck. With and inhuman speed, the latina stood up once more and grabbed the doctor by the neck, squeezing as hard as she could.

"I told you to run, you refused and now I'm hungry..." she whispered, basking in the sweet smell of blood and perfume, while the doctor continued to struggle. She was about to feed, but this time the lady didn't let her. This time, she felt weak and fell on the floor when a the lady stabbed a syringe in her neck and released some type of liquid into her system. She fell to her back on the floor as her eyes turned to its normal brown color and her eye lids began to feel heavy. Then She noticed the blue-green of the doctor, which caused a brief flash of pictures in her head. She knew those eyes, she knew she had seen them somewhere but where?

"I like your eyes." she said and the lady just looked at her awkwardly before giving a curt nod and smile in appreciation.

"Did she have a family?" she asked the doctor about the nurse.

"No, she doesn't." the doctor replied. And it helped her a little. If she was going to die, it'll be peaceful because, she didn't make someone an orphan or widowed anyone. She smiled a little bit looking at the doctor asking her final question.

"What am I?" she asked again but this time she fell unconscious before she could get her answer.

"You're just someone who's life was changed." the doctor replied even though the half latina couldn't hear her. She removed her phone from her pocket, dialing a number which was picked up at the first ring.

"We have a problem."

"What problem?" the male voice from the other end of the line asked.

"A new born." she simply stated.

"Wait for me." the voice quickly replied before hanging up.

.

.

I'm so glad that people liked the story and from all the response I got. There where so many followers, thanks guys. And also thank you for all the reviews.

So you all asked for more and here it is, I hope you liked this chapter like the first. The next one would be up soon. But before then let me know what you all think, it makes me happy :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know that many of you have questions about the vampires in this story; I'll try to answer some now and others in chapters to come and as you read on. The vampires in this story are going to have traits and weaknesses from different vampire movies that you know. For example, they are weakened by;

Wild rose or vervain (vampire diaries)

Garlic and silver (true blood)

Sunlight (except with the use of rings, like that in vampire diaries) Much older vampires can withstand sunlight like the Dracula version of blade.

Holy water (van helsing)

Invader johnny, yes Tori does have amnesia but it's temporal.

.

Disclaimer –I don't own victorious

.

.

By the time she woke up, she was not in her room. She could tell that she was not in the hospital either, because the place didn't stink of medicines and other things, instead it was filled with coffee.

'What if the doctor had turned her to the authority?' She taught, shifting on the the bed with her eyes still shut close, tighter than ever. But the place wasn't noisy for a normal police cell, well except for the coffee. And the bed was too soft and not hard like those in a prison; not that she'd been in one to know if they had strong or soft beds, but those in the movies looked strong.

She clutched at the bed tightly, her eyes still shut close as she contemplated whether to open them or not. 'What if the doctor handed her to the public and they wanted her to have her last supper before they burned her alive for murder?' She cringed at the thought of an angry mob soaking her in gasoline and letting her watch her skin burn. With her eyes still closed, she continued to fill her thought with; what if... What if... But finally, she summoned up courage and slowly opened one of her eyes, slowly peaking through it to see where she was.

It was dark inside the room, but she could tell that it was midday, judging from the light that was heavily shielded by the thick red curtain. She finally opened her second eye to take a closer look at the entire room and found out it was no harm to her. She sat up, raising her hands up to her eyes to inspect it and found out her hands where not back to its tanned color. She looked all over her body and she was only in her dark jeans and bra with no shirt on. She looked all over until she found it laying on the other side of the room. Groaning slightly and stretching her sore back, She stood up, thinking her legs might be weak, but rather it was strong, stronger than it was when she woke up in the hospital. She walked over to where her shirt was, picked it up and wore it.

She was about to walk out of the room, to check out where she was before they decided to kill her. But after finding a mirror at the far end corner of of the room, she decided to inspect her body thoroughly before continuing her search for escape. She moved over to where the mirror was standing, slowly inspecting her face; Her eyes where back to its brown color, and when she opened her mouth, her canines where back in its normal height.

"how?" she asked herself surprised. The last time she checked, she looked evil. 'Or maybe it was a dream?' She thought, rubbing her palm on her temple, to ease herself. "Maybe it was all a dream." she said this time with a smile. If it is a dream it means she didn't kill anyone. She sighed in relief, just at the though of all this madness being a dream. But her new found happiness was soon snatched away from her, when she heard someone talking beneath her, downstairs. "its impossible, stop thinking you can hear things." shuttered to herself, backing away from the mirror and with one last look on the mirror, she saw her eyes flash red briefly. "No, no." she said, holding her head as she continued to move backwards.

It wasn't a dream, she killed someone and she can't take what she did back. And soon the burning in her throat was back, not as intense like she used to know, but it was there, which meant she was going to kill someone again.

"... She already killed someone, let's kill her before she's awake." she heard someone say. She didn't know which part of the room it came from, but she knew she wasn't going to let them kill her. Her eyes flashed red once more, coupled with waves of different types of emotions. It wasn't fear; like she wanted, it wasn't sadness, it wasn't pity. This time it was anger, it was rage; like she'd never felt before. The last wave of emotions she felt was to seek for justice and revenge for reasons unknown to her and lastly to protect; Something, somebody, somewhere, and somehow, it will be achieved. And suddenly she stopped fighting with herself, and stood up straight "I can't die, not yet." she said to herself.

How it happened, or how she reached where she was now, was a mystery to her. She didn't know how she ran out of the room that fast, but she knew she was holding something, someone by the neck. Her eyes where blood red once more, and this is time the monster she was harboring in her didn't let her black out on what she was about to do. This time, it let her be there, see it and control it. She opened her eyes to look at what she was holding, and it was a man, the one who wanted to kill her.

She raised him from the floor, her fingers still wrapped around his neck as she held him midair like she was holding a cup. She had strength beyond her wildest imagination and she wanted to be sad about it, she wanted to be afraid of it, she wanted to fear herself, but it never did happen. Instead it was the other way round because she wanted him to be afraid, to plead for mercy, to struggle and she was pretty satisfied because she began smell his fear as he struggled to get himself out of her grip, but the more he struggled, the harder she gripped and squeezed, while looking at him intently to see what he would come up with, but he couldn't do anything, instead he began to bore her. She was about to have her final squeeze, but something hard connected to the back of her head. She groaned in pain, dropping him on the floor as she fell on her knees.

"Step away from him." the lady who had possibly hit her said from where she stood behind the Latina.

"Aww!" she groaned when she found her voice, rubbing the spot that hurt, as her eyes turned to its brown color. "What did you do that for?!" she asked, removing her fingers from her neck to check if you there was blood. Seeing that there was nothing, she stood up to face the lady.

"You..." she said surprised after seeing the doctor. She had thought the woman had abandoned her was, but she was here.

"Yes me, now step away from him." the doctor said again, pointing a gun at her.

"Okay, okay." the Latina replied stepping away from the boy, as he coughed loudly trying to clear the his throat, possibly from the hold she once had on him. "You didn't have to hit me you know." the Latina said again when the doctor dropped the gun.

"You where going to kill him. You should be able happy that I didn't kill you first" the lady huffed moving closer to the boy.

"You guys where the ones who wanted to kill me first." the Latina defended.

"Oh that." the doctor replied nonchalantly. "Are you alright, Beck?" she asked looking at the man and he nodded still coughing.

"I'm thirsty, can I have something to drink?" the Latina asked again when her throat began to burn slightly.

"Yes." the doctor replied as the Latina walked into the kitchen.

"Is it me, or are you becoming weak?" the doctor asked Beck when the time Latina left.

"Hey, she caught me without notice." Beck defended sitting up. They where just talking and the next thing he knew, someone was squeezing the life out of him.

"Nah, I think you're just weak." she mocked helping him up. "Besides, she's a new born and she doesn't have that kind of strength yet." she said again.

"Well, she does have It." he replied, both of them turning to look at the Latina who drank the fifth Bottle of soda and still looked unsatisfied.

"She's thirsty, we need to get her something to drink before she goes on a killing spree." he whispered, as they continued to watch her. She drank the sixth Bottle and huffed angrily letting it drop on the floor, as she moved over to the curtain.

"Why is everywhere so dark? Don't you guys ever open the curtain–"

"–No, get back, stay away from the windows." the doctor interrupted in horror when the Latina was about to open n the curtain. As much as she loves to see vamps burn, she wasn't ready for this one yet.

"Why?" the Latina asked looking at them and then proceeded to open the curtain. She cringed a little bit from the intensity of the sun that seemed to be burning her into her skin, like she was literally set ablaze, but she became used to it in no time. "Its hot out here." she said turning to face them, "What?" she asked, when they continued to stare at her.

"How did you do that?" Beck asked unbelievably, as he watched the light from the sun come in contact with her skin and she didn't burn like she was supposed to instead she was perfectly normal, only for the light glow and Little smoke her skin was giving off. And she had no ring and she was only a new born.

Over the years, the more the vampires grew in number, they began to get terribly allergic to the sun. The more they reproduced, the more their children became allergic to different substances. Only elders; vampires who had lived from the very first time, where able to walk under the sun, without burning to ashes. This elders could withstand silver and garlic amongst other things. While the new age vampires are frightened from the thought of going near the sun or silver.

But the fear of sunlight was overcome by high ranked vampires who could afford to buy magical rings that could Shield them away from the sun but never from their other growing weaknesses.

"Do what?"

"Stand in sunlight?" the doctor answered, "You are not supposed to be able to do that."

"Haha..." she laughed like they where out of their mind, "...Everyone walks under the sun." she said folding her arms on her chest, "You made it sound like I was a... Um vampire or something." she said. A vampire? The word Rang in her head. 'No it can't be.' She thought again. 'No it can't be true.' but it was. She drained a person; sucked her blood, she had strength of no normal human being, she could hear sounds of things far away from her, she could smell out a persons fear, she could smell out the lightest of smell. She had elongated canines, she had red eyes... And the list could go on and on and on.

"Please tell me tell me I'm imagining things, tell me I'm not what I think I am." she pleaded with them.

"Afraid not, you're a vampire." the doctor said confirming her worst fears. And how she wished she could just go unconscious right now.

.

.

.

She moved from the window, walking towards the couch until she was lying down on it. She closed her eyes deep in thought, thinking about everything that had happened the past few weeks ; except she couldn't process what happened when she left work and how she ended up at the hospital. And when she opened her eyes, amazing blue Green eyes was staring at her. She had always liked the lady's eyes, but today, now, this time she saw the lady in a different light. Maybe because of how she had been waking up this past few days, did not let her see the beauty in front of her. But now she can see, and it was marvelous in her sight . Just her eyes alone was making the Latina float on cloud 9 maybe 10.

"Are you okay?" she heard the doctor ask.

"Yes, yes of course." she replied slightly flushed even though the evidence was not shown on her cheeks.

"I could've sworn you had this dreamy look on your face." the doctor, replied making the Latina smile.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up in embarrassment.

"You where deep in thought and we couldn't pull you out of it. And the Latina's spirit sunk when she remembered what got her thinking at first.

"So I'm a vampire now?" she asked the doctor.

"Yep." the Blue Green eyed beauty replied, "Beck, Andre, she's up." the doctor called out walking to the kitchen.

"Alright Jade." Andre replied. 'Jade.' the Latina thought, 'such a beautiful name.'

"You've a beautiful name." she complemented with a whisper, not even sure the doctor heard her.

"What?" Jade asked turning around to look at the latina

"I said you have a beautiful name." she said again more confidently this Time.

"Thanks." Jade smiled "My dad chose the name."

"I'm glad he chose that name, it takes over you." the Latina said again. "My name is Tori." she said, not sure if the doctor wanted to know her name, but she wanted to tell her anyway. And Jade smiled nodding her head.

"What's up guys." Andre greeted walking inside the room, the Latina studying him closely. He was tall, dark skinned and more built than Beck was. 'Maybe he's a vampire like me.' She thought further.

"Hey -dre." Jade replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey." the latina waved.

"I've heard so much about you." Andre said to her and she was surprised.

"How come? You guys met me a day ago." Tori replied smiling.

"Well considering the fact that it took you a month to change into a vampire, it's pretty serious." the dark skinned boy replied, sitting on the couch next to her as they watched her whole expression change.

It had been a month since she was brought to the hospital, where the doctors believed that an animal could've attacked her, because of the bite marks on her neck. She had been unconscious since that night and woke up only a day ago.

"Wait did you just say a month?" she asked. 'It couldn't have been a month it was just a day ago when her car had developed a fault and she didn't know what happened but she woke up in the hospital a day after. How come its been a month' she thought.

"Yes, Jade said they brought you to the hospital a month ago." he answered her. She quickly stood up from the couch and began to pace mumbling to herself. 'it can't be a month.' she mumbled.

"Well it is, deal with it." Jade finally spoke up, like she was bored of the conversation.

"No, I've a life, school, a job, a house, a car. And it's been a month, I lost everything. " she snapped, eyes flashing red.

"Woah! Calm down..." Jade said when she saw the Latina's eyes. "You're overreacting, and you're hungry."

"I'm not overreacting and don't tell me to calm down." she said again still pacing.

"Well if it helps we can help you get your car back and maybe another apartment but not sure on the job or school." Andre cut in and immediately the latina stopped pacing and faced the boy.

"You can?"

"Yep Jade will help out." he replied and the doctor just let out a loud groan.

"Thank you." she sighed with relief

"When was the last time you fed?" Jade asked after a minute of silence.

"I haven't eaten anything–"

"I meant drink blood, when was the last time." the doctor interrupted again as the latina got sad again just remembering the nurse she killed.

"At the hospital."

"Follow me." Jade replied as she began to walk with Tori behind her.

"You have nice house." Tori spoke looking around, any and everywhere they passed through.

"Thanks, my dad built it." Jade answered

"What about your boyfriend? I didn't see him."

"My boyfriend?" the doctor asked, stopping to face the latina.

"You know, the brunette guy."

"Beck?" Jade asked laughing, as she continued to walk and Tori just nodded, "He is not my boyfriend, just a friend. Besides I'm not into men." she completed, refusing to say anything more, unknowingly putting a smile on the latina's face. They walked further down the dark path in silence, with Jade opening the door of the basement, before entering inside.

"What is this place?" Tori asked, looking around the empty room with only a standing rectangular steel box at the middle.

"We basement." Jade answered walking towards the box. By the time she opened it, it was filled with iv bags of blood that seemed to draw the latina in, bringing that burning feeling back in her throat.

"You store blood in your basement?" she asked, watching Jade pick out one bag from the box and walked back towards the latina, only stopping when she was close enough.

"Yes, now drink." she replied giving the bag to the latina, who immediately moved back.

"I can't take it, I don't want it." she said fighting the urge to collect and drink.

"Well you have to. Because if you don't, I'll have to kill when you go on a killing spree." Jade simply stated, still holding the bag forward for the brunette to take.

"But I don't want to be a vampire." Tori stated, still trying to fight her increasingly growing urge.

"To bad you're one already." she said, pushing the bag forward into Tori's hand, leaving her with no choice but to hold on to it.

''Why is it warm?" she asked feeling the warm liquid through the plastic.

"Because you'd prefer it that way, trust me." Jade answered, walking past Tori, "Meet me upstairs when you're done." Jade said, as she left the half latina in the room with the bag in her hands.

She knew she was thirsty, she knew that drinking water or soda or a beer couldn't help because she was tried it already. She didn't want to drink blood but she knew that she had to or she could kill innocent people and 'go on a killing spree' like Jade said. She watched vampire movies before and she knew that once they thirst blood they'll do anything to get more and they never got tired. 'Was she going to be like that?' she asked herself. What if after this, she began to kill? She already did it once and she didn't want to again.

But finally the urge to drink had won over her mind; poking a hole through the bag, she thought again; Maybe if she drank this one, it wouldn't be tasty as she expected and then she would hate it for the rest of her life. But she was wrong, very wrong; because the minute a drop of the red liquid entered her mouth, she didn't hate it, no. Rather she loved it. The taste of it was amazing, it was sweeter than anything she'd ever tasted. For all its worth, it sweeter than honey, sugar. And whatever it was, she knew she loved it. She knew she was addicted to it, it was like getting high. And she had to have more.

In less than a minute, she finished the blood she was holding, she wanted more; the more she drank, the more she had wanted it. So she had more. She quickly moved to the box and opened it, smiling like she just uncovered a lost treasure and quickly, she picked another.

.

.

.

By the time she was through, the thirst was gone and she was filled up. Part of her still wanted more even though she had drank to her fill; but she just turned it out completely. If she could control herself, then maybe she'll drink less blood and then later she might be like one of those vampire heroes in a movie or something. She followed the path she and jade used to come down to the basement back to the living room, where the doctor and Andre where having dinner; well only her because the guy just sat on the chair reading something from his book.

"That was fast." Jade said, not looking up from her plate as the latina walked towards the dinning area shrugging.

"Hey." she greeted pulling out a chair and sitting. Andre raised his head from the book, smiling and her replying back, while Jade nodded like her normal self. "Why aren't you eating?" Tori asked him.

"Because he's an alien." Jade answered for him as she stood up with her plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Because I'm like you." have a replied smiling and waving the doctor off.

"Is she always like this." she whispered, leaning forward to the dark skinned boy.

"Yup." Andre smiled.

"I heard that." Jade said from the kitchen making them laugh. "and if you're hungry Andre, there's blood in the basement."

"It's finished." The latina cut in, looking at the surprised Jade.

"What do you mean finished?"

"You know drank it all, it's finished–" she continued to talk but the doctor interrupted her.

"I know what you meant, how come you finished 50 bags of blood?!" she screamed to show that she was really mad.

She didn't even know she drank up to 50 bags, she just knew that after the first bag, she had wanted more and before she could count how many she took, she found out that the whole steel box was empty. But She wondered why the doctor was mad. 'I Thought vampire drank more than that' She wondered.

"I was thirsty." she replied a moment after, remembering that she was asked a question.

"You where supposed to drink three, or five, if you where that thirsty!"

"Sorry?" she apologized feeling bad, while jade just nodded in understanding.

"So who built this house for your dad?"

"Argh! You ask too much questions."Jade replied irritated.

"Well, I just woke up with people I don't know and they tell me I'm a vampire. So I think it's only fair to ask questions." Tori replied with a smile, "So if you're like us why do you eat?"

"Because I'm not cursed like you, my curse is quite different from yours." she simply said, while the latina got confused.

"does that mean I'm cursed?" Tori questioned.

"Well, technically you're." Andre answered.

"Well what is your curse, Jade?"

"Immortality, that's my curse." Jade answered, leaning her hip on the counter, to support her weight, getting ready to answer more questions Tori had.

"Does that mean you'd never get old?"

"Yep, exactly. That's my burden."

'If the doctor wasn't a vampire how come she knows about them? Because it took her twenty-two years of her life to find out about supernatural creatures' The latina thought.

"I know them because my father was one." she stated like she knew what the latina was thinking.

"Was?" Tori couldn't help but ask. 'Maybe Jade's dad found a way to be human again and maybe Jade, could help her, and tell her how her dad turned back to to human. So she could do it too' she thought.

"He died a month ago." Jade said, but this time her voice was low and filled with pain.

She had been at home when she got the call, she was cooking steak that was dipped in blood and nothing else, it was his favorite meal and it was for his birthday. Sure she cooked the meal a lot of times for him, but this time it was special because she wanted to show him how much she appreciated him for being there for her, to tell him that she was lucky to have a father like him; because she was sure nobody in the world could match the love their father had for the hem with hers. He had always cared for her, protected her and even though it was annoying; she loved the times he sang her to sleep, or followed her around when she had a date, or danced around goofily in the kitchen, when making soup for her because she was sick and he wanted to keep her happy and healthy. Or those time he sat and watched her all night long because she was having bad dreams, those time he had followed her to work because he didn't want anyone mistreating his daughter; not that she couldn't protect herself. But he did it anyway, because he thought she was needed him to, and yes she did need him.

Ever since her mother died, he was all she had left. He promised he would never leave, he'll always be there but it was a promise he couldn't keep; because he had left like he promised he wouldn't. She wanted to hate him for leaving her alone in this world, but she couldn't because he was taken away from her. It wasn't his choice to leave, it theirs and she promised she'd make them regret ever taking him away from her.

"Jade are you alright?" the latina asked as she and Andre watched a tear slide down the doctors cheek.

"Y-es, I'm f-ine." she stammered wiping the liquid of her cheeks.

"You don't look fine, you're not fine." Tori answered, walking towards the doctor. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked once more, because she understood how Jade felt.

She would always know how it feels. She was only fifteen when she lost her sister and adoptive parents in a car crash. She loved her sister and adoptive parents like she did no other, not even her real parents. Sure she loved her parents at one point, but they never returned it. She and Trina where always left at home to take care of their selves, they did everything without their parents by their side. And a day came that they where told that their parents had died.

They where supposed to cry but not a single tear came out. She taught she was not going to know what it felt like to feel parental love, until the Vaga's adopted her and her sister. They had loved them like no other, gave them everything they needed, took care of them like no other, until the day that wicked crash took all of them away from her and she was left alone in the world with no one by her side.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm fine." Jade said again as she walked out of the room. Leaving the latina with Andre.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked concerned turning to face the dark skinned boy.

" Yeah, just give her a little time. She is always get that way whenever she remembers her dad." He replied.

"Okay." the latina replied still looking worried. A minute later Jade came back inside.

"You guys wanna go out?" she asked her voice husky to show that she had been crying.

" Sure." Andre replied.

"Where to?" Tori asked as Jade picked up her coat.

"You ask to much questions." she replied walking out of the house with the smiling latina and Andre behind her.

'And she's back' the latina thought.

.

.

.

Review please and I hope everyone liked the chapter :)


End file.
